


燃情18

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	燃情18

长滩武校文化课加武术课教师加行政人员，一共十多位单身男同志住在这顶楼的宿舍。  
过了晚饭时间，文化课老师去督晚自习，武术课老师去练功，行政老师有的出去玩、有的关着门打游戏找乐子，走廊里一片安静。  
如果走到走廊顶头那间房门口细听，一声声破碎的嘤咛飘出来，让人不禁想知道里头人到底在干什么。  
但没人有这个胆子，跑到小朱校长门口听墙根儿。

房间里散落了满地的衣服，看得出衣服的主人是着急地边走边脱边扔。  
浴室里水声哗哗，花洒下两具莹白的胴体交叠。  
“唔…”白宇又嘤了一声儿，臀瓣被身后的人揉捏着，身子越来越软，手指在光滑的瓷砖上抠了又抠却怎么也着不上力。  
他也不知道怎么就变成现在这个情况。好像就是进房后朱一龙说上课出了汗要先冲个凉，然后自己嘴贱地说要不一起啊…然后就……  
朱一龙掌心里是白宇富有弹性而又圆润的臀部，触感鲜明。暗道不知这个人怎么长的，身上那么瘦，排骨嶙峋都有些可怜的意味了，偏偏屁股上还有肉，蜜桃似的。  
不知道是热气蒸的，还是情欲熏的，他看着白宇的耳朵肉眼可见地慢慢红透了。  
他恶意地倾身上前，脸凑到他颈间，伸出舌头在那耳后舔了一下。  
“…！”白宇全身一抖，“不要舔…”  
那阵明显的颤抖和一下子变得有点虚弱的嗓音让朱一龙越发情热，作乱的手指来到了白宇胸口，指尖若有似无地擦过胸前两点，拇指和食指有意无意地揉捏两点红缨，带来恰到好处的痛楚和迷乱。  
白宇的乳头被他玩弄得肿胀了一圈，硬挺着抵抗他的揉捏，颜色俗艳地泛着性欲的潮红，那乳尖上一圈一圈的花纹也深刻起来。  
“哥哥…可以了”白宇声音不觉地已经有些哑，他下意识地伸手覆在朱一龙的手上，本意是想阻止他的动作，不料朱一龙借力拧了一下他的乳头，看上去倒像是白宇拉着他的手来抚慰自己一般。  
“啊！”白宇进退两难，握着他的手不敢动了。  
这种失控的声音......真好听。   
朱一龙忍不住贪心，想要听他发出更激烈的声音。 一只手留在他胸前，另一只手再次往下探，“还没洗干净呢…”  
朱一龙的手宽大温热，直接摸上了白宇的性器。指腹剥开裹着头冠的嫩皮，食指指腹轻轻去磨白宇头冠的顶部。  
最敏感的地方被这样温柔以待，白宇的性器直挺挺地弹动了一下，射精的冲动直冲脑门。他摸索着关掉水阀，大口大口地呼吸，依然觉得氧气不够，脸色憋得通红，下面那根前所未有的精神奕奕。  
白宇分明记得几个月前的那个荒唐夜，朱一龙还是生涩而缺乏经验的，这会儿却不知道哪里来的这么多花样。  
其实朱一龙比他好不到哪儿去，性器一直杵在白宇腿根。因为憋了许久，那根东西自然是硬邦邦的，长度也不容忽视，此时顶到白宇会阴处开始磨蹭。  
白宇本身已经舒服得全身发颤，被磨弄后更是不受控制地逸出几声低吟，抓着朱一龙的手指也加大了力度，双腿不由自主地打得更开了一些。  
浴室灯光大亮，朱一龙清清楚楚地看到白宇在他面前，束手无策地被玩弄，在感到怜惜的同时又有种占有的快意。 他心跳如擂鼓，在这狭小的空间，几乎是无所遁形，他也无意遮掩。  
他搂着白宇转身到了洗手台前。  
“扶好。”  
白宇刚扶好洗手台，还没有反应过来，后穴就被捅进了一根手指。  
“啊啊！”白宇没有防备，低呼出声，尾音随着朱一龙手指的动作而抖动。  
朱一龙急喘着气，感觉里面还是干涩抗拒，眼睛四处扫了一下，想找点东西来润滑。  
沐浴露？面霜？这些东西不合适吧？  
白宇看出他所想，推他手臂，“哥哥，我包里有…润滑剂和套…”  
白宇带的润滑剂上全是英文，挤出来粘稠爽滑，带着沁鼻的玫瑰香气。  
借着润滑，两根手指进出自如，没了阻碍，朱一龙便开始挖掘捣弄，让手指和那紧绷的血肉间摩擦出黏腻润泽的声音。  
被压抑住好几次的呻吟终于从白宇口中溃堤。  
朱一龙满足地叹了口气，撤出手指戴上了套，前端抵至穴口强硬地挤了进去，接着是毫无迟疑的寸寸深进。  
两手按住白宇胯骨，控制住他无意识往前退缩的下半身，朱一龙把自己推到最深处，着迷地看着身下人止不住的颤栗。  
当白宇缓了一缓之后，朱一龙立刻开始摆动腰部进出他的身体。  
看着白宇的屁股在眼前晃，朱一龙伸手到前面找到他那根抚慰揉弄。  
白宇只觉得那手法奇妙舒服，前后夹击而来的快感让他紧紧咬着嘴唇才能抑住尖叫。  
可是弓起的身体、潮红的肤色、颤动的双腿和手腕都骗不了人…  
更别提忍不住释放时那声哭泣般的长长呻吟…


End file.
